


The Jingle Belle Swing

by Erimthar



Category: Jingle Belle (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Cunnilingus, F/F, Furry, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism, Witches, sexual contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimthar/pseuds/Erimthar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is over, and Santa’s Naughty Meter is running at low power. Jingle Belle and her friends Tashi and Polly ring out the old year resoundingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jingle Belle Swing

**Author's Note:**

> This naughty but nice little story is based on the irregularly-published series of comics and graphic novels by Paul Dini concerning Jingle Belle, the spoiled and rebellious (but good-hearted) daughter of Santa Claus. If you haven’t read these stories (and I recommend you do), everything you need to know should be evident from the context. Need a visual aid? [Click here.](http://www.aeolia.net/jinglebelle1.jpg)

Jingle Belle’s short green overalls lay crumpled in an inside-out heap on the throw rug in the middle of her bedroom. Her white cardigan was draped over the armrest of her overstuffed chair, and her black high-heeled boots had found their way to opposite ends of the room. One of her candy-striped stockings was draped over the headboard of the bed, and the other was... well, she would find it later. Her panties were around her ankles, and her bra was buried deep in her underwear drawer, where it always was. Jingle Belle had a great deal of confidence in the natural firmness of her attributes.

The bare-naked owner of all these items lay on her tummy on her big four-poster canopy bed, her face buried deep between the squirming, furry thighs of the lovely Miss Tashi Ounce.

Tashi was the captain of the Tsang-Ngari Snow Leopards ice hockey team, arch-rivals to the North Pole Mighty Elves captained by Jingle Belle herself. On the ice, she and Jing were violent, mortal enemies. Off the ice, they were still fiercely competitive... but they found ways to indulge it that involved slightly less risk of physical mutilation. At the moment, however, Tashi was in serious danger of a back strain.

Tashi was an actual snow leopard, though not much like the ones seen in nature documentaries. She walked on a pair of shapely, athletic legs attached to a pair shapely, athletic buns, and the rest of her wasn’t half bad either. Her fur was bluish-gray with black spots, except for a patch of white running from her inner thighs up the whole front of her body, her breasts, and her face.

Tashi’s clothes were not strewn around the room, because she never wore any apart from her skates and a sports bra while on the ice. Her fur usually provided her with any modesty she cared to have. At the moment, though, her usually-concealed vulva was doing a very accurate impression of a large, wet, crimson orchid, and her small dark nipples were poking quite noticeably through the white fur of her heaving breasts.

She was lying on her back trying very, very hard to hold back a _tremendous_ orgasm while, down between her legs, Jingle Belle and her nimble elf tongue were trying equally hard to push her over the edge.

A few feet away sat their friend Polly Green, a lovely young Halloween witch, perched on a three-legged stool with a stopwatch in her hand. Her long, bare legs were crossed demurely. At one end of them was a pair of black boots with silver buckles. At the other end was a pair of cuffed brown denim short-shorts. A black and orange striped crop-top and a floppy witch’s hat completed her usual seasonal ensemble. She wore a pair of large round glasses, which she was finding necessary to repeatedly push back up her nose. Despite the late December North Pole weather, she was perspiring quite a bit.

Polly glanced back and forth from the stopwatch to the scene on the bed... Jing’s beautiful legs and tight little bare bottom, the graceful curve of her back... and Tashi, struggling mightily to hold back the inevitable, making every desperate face a snow leopard girl can make and an even wider variety of desperate sounds.

“When I get home,” Polly said conversationally, “I’m going to lock myself in my room and masturbate until Valentine’s Day. Just saying. Sure wish I knew a spell to turn my eyeballs into cameras.”

She got no specific response from either of her two friends, but Jing did pick that moment to switch the lazy rotation of her tongue inside Tashi from clockwise to counter-clockwise.

“ _WHUUUUUHHHH_....” observed Tashi. “ _Hfff....hfff....hfff...._ ”

Jingle Belle knew her furry frenemy couldn’t hold out much longer, but she was proving to be frustratingly resistant to her best moves. Part of it was because Jing couldn’t seem to find Tashi’s clitoris. She wasn’t certain snow leopards even had them. She’d have to ask, later. For future reference.

Tashi’s left leg seemed to have acquired a mind of its own and was kicking and wriggling and squirming in Jing’s bedsheets while its right-side partner remained rigid and flexed. The toes of her left foot were splayed out, their claws extending and retracting uncontrollably.

Jing wasn’t sure where she stood time-wise, but she judged it was time to stop messing around and start _really_ messing around.

She planted a flurry of feathery kisses all over Tashi’s puffy lips, then thrust her long elf-tongue deeply into her rival/lover’s tight canal. At the same time, she slid her index finger all the way up Tashi’s ass. Just for good measure.

“RRRRRRRRRR....” was the snow leopard’s enthusiastic commentary. “ _RRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!_ ”

The left leg went completely airborne, thigh muscle waggling frantically. Tashi sucked in a deep breath and held it, trying to hold back for just a few more precious seconds. But she was well past the point of no return, and when Jing started flicking the tip of her tongue like the ribbon at the end of a New Year’s Eve noisemaker, Tashi climaxed with every nerve in her body and every fiber of her being.

“ _Glllm!”_ said Jing, which is how you pronounce _“Time!”_ when your tongue is trapped deep inside the convulsing vagina of an overheated snow leopardess. Polly couldn’t hear her anyway, since Tashi was raising the roof with her literally inhuman yowls of feral ecstasy. But the pretty young witch stopped her watch just as she was assigned to do.

It was quite a while before Jing got back full custody of her aching tongue and finger, kneeling triumphant and naked over the exhausted, splayed-out body of her foe. Tashi was... asleep? Dead?

“Mmmmmm,” Tashi purred dreamily, grinning, eyes still closed. “That _tickled_.”

Ah... not dead or asleep. Just very, very happy.

“Well?” Jing asked eagerly, turning to Polly. “Who won?”

Polly cleared her throat and put on her best wrestling-match announcer voice. “Jingle Belle Kringle, the North Pole Glory Hole and Sexual Terror of the Arctic, popped her cork in two minutes and thirty-two seconds, flat.”

Jing glared at Tashi and growled, making mock clawing gestures.

“Tashi Ounce, the Hottie from Xigatse, the Cat with the Pussy... blew her wad in two minutes and twenty-eight seconds, exactly.”

“Damn,” growled Tashi.

“YES!” Jing threw her arms in the air and jumped up and down in victory, to Polly and Tashi’s great visual benefit. “I am the Cunnilingus Queen! All will tremble and fall before my mighty tastebuds!”

“Tashi,” Polly said, “you would totally have won if you hadn’t taken all that time to lick Jing all over her legs and belly and boobs.”

“I couldn’t help it,” Tashi replied bitterly. “Bitch tastes like _peppermint_ all over her body. What kind of freak tastes like a damn candy cane?”

“Two hundred years in Santa’s workshop,” Jing said with a shrug. “It gets permanently embedded in your pores.”

“The taste was especially strong when you came like a fucking virgin in my mouth,” Tashi said with a wicked grin.

“ _Four full seconds_ later than _you_ did, beyotch,” said Jing. “And anyway, I should have gotten a handicap because of this kitty’s unfair physical advantages. First, those fucking _whiskers_. I call foul! My inner thighs are really ticklish.”

“So noted,” Tashi said with a smug grin.

“Second, that raspy cat-tongue. I mean, _WTF_? What demented god of pornography invented that thing? And finally, what was with the illegal use of the tail?”

“Pussy,” said Tashi.

“Hey, don’t call me names just because I like to follow the rules.”

“You’ve never followed a rule in your life. And by _pussy_ , I meant that’s what I was using my tail for. Only I had it up _my_ pussy, not yours.”

“It still gave you unfair motivation,” Jing said with a smug wave of her hand.

“Quit being a bitchy whiner winner,” Tashi said. “Go claim your prize like the gracious little polar princess you are.”

Jing snorted. “Hm,” she said, looking up at the ceiling in feigned ignorance. “What was the prize, again?”

“Me,” Polly said, hopping down from her stool. “The winner... that’s Jingle... gets to have her way with me on that big bed while the loser... that’s Tashi... has to watch the whole time. And when Jing is finished, Tashi gets sloppy seconds.”

“Yeah,” purred Jing, eyeing Polly up and down. “Tash gets to help herself to the quivering, panting, sobbing, sweaty mess that will be all that’s left of pretty Polly Green.”

“The sweatier the better,” Tashi gloated. “Always wanted my own Halloween-themed salt lick.”

Polly put her hands on her hips and glared at them both. “You filthy young ladies had better remember that I’m a witch and I have _spells_. And, uh, some of them are very _naughty_ spells. I found a book I wasn’t supposed to last month. How would you both like to get equipped with penises and testicles and prostates? Then you can have a contest to see which one of you can make the biggest _mess_ all over the other.”

Jing and Tashi stared at each other, wide-eyed. “ _You’re on_!” they both shouted simultaneously.

The young witch rolled her eyes. “Later,” she said. “Right now, Polly wants to get her yummies on. This witch has _urgent_ needs.”

Jing put on a serious face and cleared her throat. “Guys,” she said, “I know graciousness and generosity aren’t really my strong suits. It’s the holidays, and Tashi and I just exchanged our gifts. Just between us, I really liked mine. I’m pretty sure tonight was the best sex I ever had. The orgasm I had was like something out of freaking _science-fiction_ , and I’m really glad I got to experience that with somebody I like so much... _outside_ the hockey rink, that is,” she added with a grin.

Tashi smiled. “Ditto to all of that,” she said. “Including the _liking you_ part. And the _outside the hockey rink_ part.”

“And so... although it goes against my nature, in the spirit of the holidays I thought we might... _share_ the prize.”

“Share it?” said Tashi and Polly in unison.

“Polly,” Jing said, “how wide do you think you can open your legs?”

Polly blinked. “How wide?... Oh! You mean... _both_ of you? At the same... oh, golly. Oh... my gosh. Yeah, I think we can totally make that happen.” The poor witch literally shook in her boots as she stood there thinking about what the rest of the evening had in store for her.

Tashi licked her lips experimentally. “I think my tongue has had enough of a rest. How about yours, Belle?”

“Definitely. I can go _aaaaalll_ night, kitty cat. Pretty Polly... pull down your pants, please.”

Polly pulled down her pants. “I _love_ the holiday season, guys,” she said with conviction. “I really, really do.”

 

 


End file.
